


Monsters

by QueenofStarChildren



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarChildren/pseuds/QueenofStarChildren
Summary: What has the world become?





	1. Burning

They killed her brothers and sisters. These monsters would only hurt her, so why was she going to them, you ask?

The world was hell as far as she could see. Smoke filled the skies, the ground burned her feet. Her house and everything she had ever known was gone. Her family lost, or dead. She had nothing left to lose.

So she approached, lungs, as much as the world, on fire. With what little strength she had left, she stood in front of one.

She didn’t know what else to do. Even if the monster didn’t help her, it would at least stop the suffering she had to endure for such a long time.

Water.

Beautiful, sweet, cool water. The monster was pouring it all over her screaming, scorched body.

Thank you. Thank you.

She had chosen right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the Australia fires: to the brave men and women fighting it, the millions of animals affected, and everything lost in the fires.
> 
> Based on a picture of a kangaroo being drenched in water after approaching a human for help.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, right?

What do you do when your actions cause pain, and suffering, and death? 

What do you do when you see this created dead zone, and the fires burning, and the wars being waged?

What do you do when the world is dying, and you are to blame?

“I’m sorry.”

Right?

Would words ever be enough to fix any of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts.


End file.
